FP - December, 2407
This page chronicles posts #23161-23280 and spans the time of December 1st to December 31st of the year 2407. *FP - November, 2407 *FP - January, 2408 Earth Plots First Week During the council hearings on the exploration initiatives, MOIRA DEVRIX and MARCUS WOLFE go head to head while questioning JANA KORVIN, but things end on an abrupt note when she offers him the Captain’s position on the Stargazer and he turns it down. NRR’BT MADDIX runs into SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE and they catch up, learning more about the other person and their imminent future. VINCENT SPARKS wants to meet with NOAH FUKUSHIMA to see how he is about Willow and gives some approval when he wants to help with school. BEATRICE JAMES makes it back to work and KALAL ELBRUNNE II gets her acquainted with the office again. MARCUS is more than upset after the hearing and tries to hold it in while a questioning RAHNE WOLFE-DHAJA asks him questions about Moira. KORVIN goes to vent and talks to RHENORA TORVIN-KAHN about everything before there is a build up of some sexual tension. RAHNE gets it in her head she wants to talk to MOIRA and NERYS WOLFE brings her, giving Moira the idea to make Rahne a child ambassador. MOIRA is excited to talk about Rahne and brings in MICHAEL RICHARDSON V into the circle to get more plans. RAHNE and NERYS then talk to MARCUS who gives her the impossible task of changing the President’s mind about the exploration initiative. MICHAEL is there to give a gift to RAHNE while MOIRA is told about what is going on, but NERYS gets upset at putting the kid in the middle and leaves. MOIRA then confronts MARCUS about what he is doing and they offer to have a lunch together with Rahne to put things behind them. Later, RAHNE is at a BBQ at the Wolfe residence when she meets JANA MIKOS and makes a mess while painting. LAWSEN AVENO warns them they are going to get in trouble but likes their art. CEDRIC FROBISHER is approached by MOIRA to head the kid ambassador program and he is able to offer more of his two cents. MARCUS then confronts MICHAEL about his Peldar Pony gift and explains he set him up to MC a Brony’s convention on Trill – something Mike embraces to embarrass Marcus. CALEB SPARKS is brought into the administration and MOIRA makes him the Secretary of the Interior. LINCOLN TREDWAY has things altogether for his move to Bajor and talks to ELLIANA TREDWAY about getting things settled for the New Year. MICHAEL talks to AAPLE THEROUX and explains he is going to the Brony convention and she should come with him just to see how it is. CALEB decides now he is back on Earth he is going to reacquaint with his family and surprises MEGAN BELL who hardly recognizes him, as well as VINCENT before they make some amends. KATRIONA AL-KHALID talks to MICHAEL about the future administration and going to the convention. ZAHIR AL-KHALID and CALEB get together and talk one-on-one as the newly appointed Secretary hopefuls. Second Week When CONNOR ALMIN-REESE seeks out PATRICK REESE they talk about his upcoming election and the hopes that he is going to win the Sol Colonies Council seat. CALEB SPARKS once again hangs out with MEGAN BELL and vows that he is going to find a way to unite the family as much as he can. MOIRA DEVRIX asks MICHAEL for a meeting now he is back but realizes he is distracted and they talk about Aaple. MARCUS WOLFE with RAHNE WOLFE-DHAJA get together with MOIRA DEVRIX and actually have a civil dinner just to get along. SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE is out with KALAL ELBRUNNE II trying to find him a date when they find AAPLE watching them. Unknowing this is his niece, she plays along to learn more about him. MALCOM PARKER and KAHANA TAMBE discuss their relationship and opt to get married before the holidays. MARCUS brings RAHNE out to Jupiter to have a tour of the old USS Fenrir, in hopes she could see a part of his past. CALEB seeks out NOAH FUKUSHIMA to further question him on his ideas for Willow and getting her started on a higher education. LINCOLN TREDWAY and MALCOM catch up, prompting Malcom to confess he will be getting married in under two weeks. MALCOM then tells MATILDA WEISS he is getting married but when she finds out he sleeps around with Kahana, feels better about the whole thing. J’PEL and SUROK come out of the haze of her induced ponn farr in hopes she will have conceived a baby, they talk and make sure everything and everyone is okay. MALCOM finally meets OSHA LET and they talk at an icy hotel before finally having sex. OSHA approves of his methods and is surprised at just how much MALCOM knows about the female form. MICHAEL brings AAPLE to his ranch on the moon to meet a new pony baby named Conservative Pride before they have another moment of tension with no kissy results. Third Week When MOIRA DERVIX hurts her ankle on the stairs, CALEB SPARKS carries her up to get to medical close by but CEDRIC FROBISHER is more than confused to see the President Elect getting a piggyback ride. WILLOW SPARKS and NOAH FUKUSHIMA do the nasty and he asks her to be his date to the New Years gala at Yamato’s. WILLOW comes back with a dress but doesn’t spend too much, prompting NOAH to appreciate her even more. LANDON SPARKS has broken up with his girlfriend after she cheats on him so CALEB offers to have him be a roomie. MOIRA has one last meeting with JANA KORVIN in hopes of making amends but he refuses to take the Stargazer or any other offers. AAPLE THEROUX wants to talk to CONNOR ALMIN-REESE and manages to some by getting him lunch but he isn’t sure why she is so interested in talking to him. Fourth Week At the Parker wedding, SUSAN PARKER talks to KAHANA PARKER about her position in the family, but isn’t great at hiding her dislike, prompting her to leave and Kahana to gossip with SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE. DANIEL PARKER then dances with KAHANA which gets SUSAN upset once more and she complains to LINCOLN TREDWAY about her new daughter-in-law being a home wrecker (December 23, 2407). On Christmas day, WILLIAM BELL is told by MEGAN BELL that she is pregnant and going to have a baby in the next eight months. BARBARA GREENWOOD is playing hide and seek at the President’s Christmas party when NRR’BT MADDIX finds her. They talk about her friends before including LALI GREENWOOD in a game of zombies. DIANA GREENWOOD who is also hiding chats with her nephew ARTHUR GREENWOOD before they talk about her missing the residence once they move. For New Years, ABBOTT THAY and BEATRICE JAMES go out to the Deltan Moon and talk about the future of them living together and the idea of kids. MOLLY O’BRIEN and CHISTOPH RABBINIC are out on a date then they talk about his up and coming dissertation defense and her being there to support him. LINCOLN and ELLIANA TREDWAY have a sleepy new years with a quiet party as they talk about their future on Bajor. NOAH FUKUAHIMA is happy to bring WILLOW SPARKS to the Yamato’s dinner while MARIAME FUKUSHIMA is there for advice and moral support. At the President’s Residence they have their final gala of the Greenwood administration and LALI talks to ARTHUR, shocked he would flirt with her and concerned people view her husband as old. CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD runs into KARYN WOLFE and they discuss his term as President and how they will be neighbours once on Bajor. Cardassia Plots Third Week Going on another date, ZEEDA DANAN and MIKK DOTAN have more fun, this time things ending in a kiss and him being aware there is one other guy in the picture. KALISA BERN ‘accidentally’ runs into JEVRIN VENIK again only this time he is wise to her flirting and calls her out. KALISA, missing having a baby talks to ONEL BROSAN (ERON BERN) about getting some time with her former step-son and nephew, Lakar. JEVRIN goes home only to get into a fight with MAYANA VENIK who is appalled at the idea of a co-wife and lies about sleeping with Joret. JEVRIN is furious and when JORET VENIK comes down to talk they get into a fight. Joret explains he never slept with Maya and he is going to propose to Chasama on New Years. In the morning, JEVRIN and MAYANA talk about their future and wanting to make things more interesting and fun – starting with finding their own place to live. Fourth Week For a new mission, ONEL BROSAN (ERON BERN) tells TOREL DAMAR that he is going to be missing the countdown to be sent off to Romulus on a dangerous mission after scientists making a biological weapon against the Cardassians. Out on the prowl, KALISA BERN runs into HOIT UULI and they go clubbing but one thing leads to another as they have some anal sex then she leaves. YORKIN KORINAS is entertaining ZEEDA DANAN on the new year before they talk more frankly about her seriousness in dating him. JORET VENIK proposes to CHASAMA DANAN just before the countdown but is heart broken when she turns him down. TOREL has to go home and tells NESHA DAMAR and SHANA DAMAR that he is shipping off for a one month long mission on Romulus. Deep Space Nine Plots Fourth Week Hoping to make some amends, MARIEL OKEA contacts SISI VENIK on Prime and they have a heart-to-heart about their relationship and vow to try and be friends. Afterwards, MARIEL takes SENDRA MYSEN-UNA out, giving her a necklace to show his love for her. Flashforwards Plots Second Week A sneak into the future - 2323 - we see RAHNE WOLFE-DHAJA struggling with the idea that she can no longer communicate with the Prophets. She has taken mesch and DAX WOLFE has caught her in the attempt to remember more of her life as Sarish Jalara. He takes her back to her place only for JANA MIKOS, her boyfriend, to catch them and feel badly she never included him in her quest for answers. Trill Plots First Week Arriving to the Brony Convention, MICHAEL is shocked at some of the weird things he has found there, but AAPLE is able to distract him enough in the mean time. Second Week Still at the convention, MICHAEL RICHARDSON V is on a break when AAPLE THEROUX joins him for dinner and they have a bit more tension broken by an ill placed fart joke. MICHAEL returns to his hotel needing some free time when AAPLE joins him for hot chocolate before making a snowman. Tension builds again and they almost kiss but are interrupted by a younger fan. #12 December, 2407 2407 #12 2407 #12